


The Angel with Raven Black Hair

by xXPartyWithASunWolfXx (orphan_account)



Series: The Angel With Raven Black Hair [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Better than I make it out to be!, M/M, So many mistakes!, What am I doing here!?, rushed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXPartyWithASunWolfXx
Summary: After a rough night of non-stop crying and painful news from home, Jack finds himself getting his very own personal Guardian Angel. Though he doesn't look like much of an angel....





	1. The Angel With Raven Black Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhh! This has so many mistakes! (Plot wise, don't worry.) I literally wrote this within maybe 2 hours. Then edited it a bunch like a mad man. If any of you guys like this, I'll decide if I want the other 2 chapters to go up. Aaahhh!! Plez enjoy! 
> 
> Random Advice for today: Don't forget that food doesn't just taste good, it's also your friend. A very close, annoying friend who keeps coming over uninvited, but you love them anyways no matter how fat they make you. (I had a bad day ok! Food is my only friend) Kudos to food! *Thumbs up*

I sat, curled up, on my bed crying my eyes out. Everything in me was dead except for a certain deep masculine voice that kept ringing through my ears from time to time telling me everything was ok.

 

“Everything’s not ok!” I cried at the voice.

 

“You’ll feel better.”

 

“No I won’t!” I said a little quieter. 

 

“Why don’t you look outside?”

 

“I don’t want to!”

 

“Trust me.”

 

“It’s raining out.”

 

“I know.”

 

Everything was quiet and dark inside my room until I remembered the rain outside. Then the sound of lightning and thunder re-entered my ears and the walls were full of white, flashing lights. 

 

I finally gave into the voice and got up, walking a short distance towards my over-sized balcony door. I looked through the glass and actually……...felt a lot better. The view from up here of the city was amazing. It was relaxing in a way.

 

“See? What did I tell ya’?”

 

The night sky was dotted with stars while the lightning and thunder danced around them, like they were wearing grey tutus I suppose. The city lights were magnificent compared to my home town in Ireland. It was like a rave light show outside. I marveled at it all, wiping the tears from my face and feeling the tiniest bit whole again. 

 

“You were right.”

 

“You should listen to me more.”

 

I stiffened. The deep, vibrating voice in my head didn’t sound the way it usually did. It sounded………...I turned my head around.

 

“AAH!”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Who the fook!? Why-when-how-what!?”

 

There was the “voice” or should I say man, sitting on my bed, crisscrossing his legs and smiling humbly. 

 

“Who are you!”

 

“Um, hi I’m Mark, your Guardian Angel.”

 

He smiled politely and waved. I looked at him a bit closer and found his black wings camouflaged in the darkness. They were huge and feathery. He wasn’t kidding. I nodded my head slowly, holding onto the glass doors.

 

“You can relax, I’m not gonna kill you.”

 

He jumped off the bed and started making his way towards me, his wings raising each step.

 

“You don’t look like any angel I’ve seen.”

 

“You humans have no idea what a real angel looks like, duh. We don’t walk around with gold halo’s and white wings. We have a variation of colors……..well depending on how we died….”

 

He muffled the last part and hung his head.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“I was told to watch over you. You’ve been severely depressed lately, Mr. Mcloughlin.”

 

“Call me Jack.” I held out my hand shakily. He grabbed it and shook politely.

 

Then I slowly remembered the incident with my brother. I teared up and cried a stream that went down my face. I felt someone hug me and I guessed it was Mark. I buried my head into his shoulder and sobbed some more.

 

“It’s alright.” 

 

“Wha-wh-why me!?” I choked. “Why him!?”

 

“It was bound to happen, you can’t change fate.”

 

He lifted my head and looked at me with soft, but firm chocolate brown eyes. I wiped my tears away and hugged him tighter. We stood like that for what seemed like eons, listening to the crackle of the storm behind us.

 

I felt him rest his hands on my shoulders I looked up and our lips connected. I wasn’t the least bit surprised somehow. Probably cause I didn’t care. The warm sensation of his lips on mine was enough to make me feel like I was walking on air once again. He tilted his head slightly and licked my teeth. I gladly opened my mouth and I melted into the pleasure of the kiss. We parted after a few moments and I smiled for the first time in a while. I wasn’t so depressed now.


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All jokes set aside by the title of the chapter....*Clears throat*
> 
> Mark decides to stay. He decides to stay and decides hard.
> 
> (Prt 2 to The Angel with Raven Black Hair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for future reference: I will not include Random Advice's in a series. If it is a series only the first chapter will have a Random Advice. Anywho.... The next part I upload will be the last to this series. So that's 3 parts unless I really decide on developing the story more (Which is unlikely cause I like the story where I leave it off) So without further a-do, I give you PART 2! (Hey that rhymed!)

I was still in the same position he left me in, out of my mind and not feeling anything at all. The sun said take a walk outside, but my brain said eat some ice cream and sulk over your problems. Mark had been gone for whole month and that’s all there was to it. He had left after that glorious moment and left me alone and cold. I wanted that sensation back of passion and love; I wanted to fly again. 

 

“It’ not fair.”

 

“Well whoever said life was fair?”

 

My eyes shot open and my heart jumped. It felt like forever since I’ve heard that voice.

 

“Mark!?”

 

“You can’t cry every time I leave you.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Sean, you need to learn to do this on your own.”

 

I sank to the ground wanting to die. The world was spinning.

 

“But Mark I can’t do it.”

 

“I know you can.”

 

I leaned up against my bed hugging my knees and wanting everything to just stop and that’s exactly what it did when I put my head in my hands. I felt a warm pair of arms hug me and hold me tight. I looked up to find Mark cuddling me from behind. 

 

“Mark please.” I whined, wanting him to make the pain go away.

 

“Jack, no.” He stated calmly. "You're a big boy."

 

I knew he was trying to help, but I needed him. I wasn’t going to be able to handle this on my own. I heard Mark sigh and turned towards him. 

 

“Maybe I can stay a little longer.” My heart pumped a little faster as we sat in a joyful silence.

 

“Thank you…..so much…” I was tearing up. Mark was staying!

 

“Sean, please stop crying.” He giggled.

 

That was the first time I heard him laugh. It was nice.

 

We both stared at each other and once again I actually felt something, like I was never sad in the first place. The weight of a thousand pounds of concrete flew off my shoulders. This was how Mark and only Mark could make me feel. I smiled at his company and then he had to leave once again, but this time I knew he was coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's sappy and cheesy and all that good crap, but it's what needed to be done! There are plot holes everywhere....oh my god....


	3. Even A Guardian Needs His Own Protector Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful morning full of history, tears and best left forgotten memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamming you with 2 new chapters and a story on the same day!~ YAY ME! I'm annoying!
> 
> (Just thought since I have the story done already, might as well just put up all the parts am I right?)

Mark had given it all away. He had given it all away for me. He loved me and I loved him. He gave up his “home”, his “life”, his friends, and his family. All for me, his newfound lover and purpose for life. 

 

Mark had descended from the angel utopia only a few days ago. His sights were set on being with me and helping me full time through….my problem. He moved in with me over the course of those few days and my life has been notin’, but sunshine and lucky charms. Mark had to give up a lot to be here though and luckily the council was willingly letting him leave heaven to spend the rest of his eternal life with me until I died. He had to leave the utopia behind and all in itself, leaving the utopia was a huge step because as obvious as a description it was, the Utopia was heaven, or more so paradise where a soul can finally lay its spirit to rest and be free to wander as an angel. In the Utopia as Mark had explained it to me, your true heart's desire and passions become a reality. But he found that life to be boring because of not having to work for anything and feeling like wasted space. That’s when he asked the council to get a job as a guardian angel. A job away from the luxurious life style and a way to feel useful.

 

Mark wasn’t very open about his death or why he became an angel, but from what I could tell his death wasn’t very happy. He had to be approved and the council was reluctant to give him the job because of certain circumstances with his status in the Utopia, as he explained it. Eventually he was able to travel to Earth and help those in need of his advice or desperate counseling and fortunately the council assigned him to me. I was so happy to have met him on that dark day. I would have preferred no one better. 

 

My brother….Adam had severely damaged himself in a car accident and dad had been with him and unfortunately dad wasn’t so lucky. It drove me down a dangerous path of depression and a rising fear of cars. It wasn’t just Dad's death that led me to america either it was also my recent breakup with some girl I never met in real life, but I still cared about deeply. Things this past year weren’t looking very bright until Mark showed up. That night wasn’t even the first time I had met him either, he had been with me since I got the news about dad, I just thought I was going crazy when he began talking to me. 

 

I shuffled in my seat on the couch as I heard Mark’s footsteps enter the living room. I looked over to him and smiled weakly. It was literally 2:30am and since Mark didn’t need sleep he kept me company. I wasn’t complaining about the time, in fact it was nice to see the sunrise once in awhile and spend some more time with’cher lover. Mark seemed a bit frazzled himself though, his hair was literally an untrimmed mess of black and he had bags under his eyes. 

 

“Mark are you ok? I thought’cha didn’t need sleep.”

 

“No, I’m just more tired in a magical sense. I’m basically starting to reprocess ordinary human emotions and feelings that are related to how much of my power I use.”

 

“So, basically while you’re on Earth you do need sleep and food?”

 

“Yes. In simpler terms, I’m an ordinary person like yourself except with feathery angel wings and mind powers.”

 

“Hey, it’s better than being nothing.”

 

“I guess.”

 

He fell onto the sofa with me, a coffee in hand, freshly brewed and took a sip probably wondering what the day would bring. I too took a sip of mine and reached for the remote. Instead of feeling plastic and squishy buttons I felt soft skin. I looked over to see Mark also reaching for the remote, I guess we both wanted to watch a bit of TV. 

 

“Do you want to pick the show?” I asked looking at him directly.

 

“No, no, you pick it.” He took his hands away.

 

“Alrighty. Let’s hope yer a fan of the news.”

 

My full attention was pulled to the TV. I clicked to channel 45 and found the reporters had only just started. Good. I wouldn’t be left in the dark this time. They were talking about a crime ring that had erupted in New York, but I wasn’t really listening, my attention too focused on my Dad. I was absolutely traumatized that day...I just hope he became an angel too. I wouldn’t want him to go to hell now that I knew it actually exists.

 

“Hey, Jack?”

 

“Yeah?” I barely turned my head towards him.

 

“Don’t worry I promise your dad’s in a good place.”

 

“How are you so sure about that?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you, intuition?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“That’s what I thought. Well….do you wanna know the reason I died?”

 

“What’s that got to do with anything?” My mind was clouded with doubt that he actually knew where my dad was resting.

 

“Heh, heh.” Mark chuckled. “So in the Utopia or “Heaven” as people call it, you get put into a class of citizen depending on how you died.”  
I began listening diligently to him, but kept my head on the armrest of the couch.

 

“People who have died a natural death such as disease or in their sleep have white wings and are highly regarded in Heaven, because they are believed to have been put to rest at just the right time and are mighty and brave warriors.”

 

So all those kids who have died by cancer and other diseases are living the high life? Good.

 

“People who have been murdered by the hands of others, such as in surgeries or being stabbed have tan wings with red tips and are secondly liked. They’re the victims of surprise and when they become angels they become the masters of illusion. They’re believed to gain the ability of surprise and illusions so they can get their killer back with the same tactics.”

 

“But isn’t that murder?”

 

“Well, they don’t exactly kill, their actual job is to make life a living hell for their murderer. Then there is the last type.”

 

I turned my head towards him questionably with a very deeply concerned face.

 

“Hey Mark, you never specified which group yer in. Which one are ya?”

 

“Um...I’m the last group…...Suicide.” My heart cracked in two. Mark…..killed himself?

 

“You died…”

 

“Yes, by my own hands.” He sighed defeatedly. “That’s why my wings are black. They represent death and the endless void that is my soul…..depression. That’s why I was assigned specifically to you. Our job is to become guardian angels for those who are ready to accept death, but aren’t scheduled to die. The council was a little sketchy with me though because, I- I- no, no,no I’m sorry!”

 

Mark began crying where he sat. Bawling his eyes out as he rambled on about being sorry to someone. I just stood there frozen in time and space, not knowing what to do or say or anything. He was in pure pain at that moment and I wasn’t helping him. I didn’t know what to do and I was completely lost. I slowly began to crawl over to him and slowly enough I embraced him in a hug.

 

“Hey, um..Mark it’s ok, ya’ hear? Whatever happened can’t be that bad.”

 

“Yes it can! I was a part of a murder-suicide! JACK! I FUCKIN’ KILLED SOMEONE ALONG WITH MYSELF!!”

 

He only cried harder and I only squeezed tighter. I didn’t care, I wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

 

“Jack, why are you still hugging me?”

 

“Because I love you.”

 

I squeezed him reassuringly. He turned his face to see me and he looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes were puffy, his breathing sporadic as all hell and it was just a mess of red and tan on his face. I’m sure he didn’t mean to kill anyone, he just wanted to get away from life and someone tried to get involved and died with him. I didn’t blame Mark nor did I blame the person who died with him. It was just an accident….right?

 

“Hey, it’s ok buddy. I’m here fer ya’ fer sure.”

 

“T-thank you Jack.” His words spluttered a bit as less and less tears fell down his face by the minute.

 

I honestly didn’t think I’d end up being his guardian as well. Oh well, what can ya do? I didn’t mind in the slightest though. Mark needs me and I need him.

 

“Mark you can always tell me anything.”

 

“Since w-when di-d you become so smart?”

 

“Those be fightin words.” I joked.

 

“I’m an angel I could beat you anytime, Irish boy!”

 

“Oh really?” I cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Sure!” He sat up a bit and broke my grasp around him.

 

“Beat this!”

 

I smashed my lips onto his and surprised him. His eyes were huge, but fluttered close soon enough and we both melted into each other in a passionate wave of emotions. I wrapped my hands around his shoulders and soon enough time and space became irrelevant.


End file.
